Running Away
by XTahliaX
Summary: Her mothers past causes problems for her and she lands herself a job in the WWE to escape. An unexpected love interest falls into he life and her mothers past wreaks havoc and things get complicated...UNDERTAKEROC...M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Ok so here is one idea that's been bugging me for sometime, but until I had the last two chapters of ****Better late than never**** written I wouldn't let myself write it. It's a different idea and I don't know if you'll like it, let me know!! ****Better late than never**** will be updated as soon as I can transfer the file! Please review!!**

Lily never thought it would happen like it did, she never thought her mothers past would catch up with her. But it did and it hasn't left her alone. She thought that it died with her mom but apparently her debts were still owed and they were looking for her to pay it.

She found out three weeks ago that she was being followed by people who were loaded with money, nasty and had all the connections they could ever need. That's was what she was scared of, their unrelenting need and want to get her.

So here she was sitting in a small hotel room in the back streets of a Sydney hiding from them…she needed to get away and it was going to be hard but they weren't the only ones with connections. Tomorrow she would go and see a close friend who was very good at hiding people, getting people out of countries and that's what she needed.

----

Lily sat across from Sebastian, he was a tall well built man who would scare anyone who didn't know him for the real man he was.

"I need to get out of here" Lily was frantic, they had picked up her trail and came round to the hotel last night, she had narrowly escaped the room out the window and watched from across the road as the men screamed in anger and tore the room apart looking for her or any sign of where she could have gone.

"Where to? And why?" Sebastian was never one to do something without a reason…friend or not.

"There are people after me, moms old 'friends' I need to get out…to start a new in a different country…somewhere like America" She answered

"Done…I will have everything for you tomorrow until then you need to leave, I can't let you compromise my secrecy" She hugged him and slipped out the door and into the shadows, she knew full well that this was the second time Sebastian had helped.

----

_Lily sat at a small table looking at the older man before her, she had come to him to for help like her mother had told her to do…she was ten._

_"My mom said I needed to come and see you…for help"__ she explained_

_Sebastian looked at her "And your mother is?" he asked his face stern_

_"Amanda Verona…she is in trouble" Lily looked worried, he had sounded as if he would ask a billion questions that she didn't have the answers to._

_"Ah, well she wants help for you, not her…she has sent you to me to get you out of this country" he responded raising an eyebrow_

_"What! No please, hide me or something but I can't leave alone! I'm ten!" she screamed_

_"And yet you have already seen things beyond your years…things no one you__r __age should even dream of…I will honor your request" Sebastian smiled at lily and pulled her into a small room of boxes_

_"A new identity for you"_

----

Lily remembered the day clearly, it was the day she had become Lily Rosco, they day her birth date changed to the 5th of June 1985, the day she became a brunette with blue eyes. That had changed now she had her natural dark red hair and her deep green eyes. She had become part of her old self, which she was thankful for. Now she was 19, more mature and harder to fool, harder to track. She had ducked and weaved her way through the last 9 years and things had caught up with her that's all.

She booked into a hotel under a fake name and she sat in the small room praying that things went according to her plan.

Nothing had ever been simple for her life, she had had a hard time adjusting when she was ten but now it was like a second nature to her, she had no problem with assuming new identities anymore and that scared her.

Sleep claimed her quickly as she lay on the uncomfortable bed it may be the only sleep could get for a while, once in America she would have to start again, use her money in another of her fake named accounts. Sure it was illegal but necessary.

----

She knocked on the door of Sebastian's small home and he let her in, handed her a packet and a bag and pushed her out again, she was used to it, he had done it to her the first time, but the new identity had been so much harder to pull off back then, she had spent hours choosing and then he told her to come back the next day.

Lily smiled and headed over to a taxi, Sebastian had called it she assumed.

"Sydney airport please" the guy nodded and off they went

She paid the man and pulled out the bag and packet before going into the airport and making her way through security and onto the plane and the beginning of a new life.

"See ya later Australia! Or not" she smiled; perhaps things would look up for her now.

----

She stepped out of the airport and into the hot sun, Texas, her new home. She hailed another cab and it took her to the address that Sebastian had given her. The plane ride had given her more than enough time to look over and learn her new life, her new address and phone number and her new Job.

Yet again she paid the driver and watched as the cab left.

The full force of realization hit her as she stepped through the door of the medium sized house, she was alone…she had furniture and everything she would need to start over, but no one to touch base with…all that would come in time, and sooner than she thought, her new job would take her places she had never thought of going, introduce her to people she never thought she'd meet.

She was now a part of the WWE, weather she liked it or not, and the note left by Sebastian stated that she would start tomorrow and that she would have a new family…what ever that meant.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- thanks for the reviews! i hope to get more readers so, this chapter may seem a little boring, i dont know it is more of a filler, sort of a intro to her work in the WWE...anyways PLEASE Read and Review! **

**CHAPTER 2**

She walked into the arena her head held high. This was her new beginning and she wanted to make a good impression. She'd have to hide some of her attitude.

"Excuse me miss" the young assistant looked up and smiled

"Yes ma'am?" Lily smiled; these people seemed nice so far.

"I'm looking for Vince McMahon. I'm supposed to have a meeting with him today" Lily explained handing the card from her packet to the woman.

"Ok, go on through to the third door on the left of that hall, he's expecting you" Lily thanked her and followed the directions, knocking briefly before entering.

"Ah, Lily Rosco…Sebastian phoned ahead and told me about you…said you were brilliant" Vince smiled and shook her hand gently

"Yeah…I mean yes I am quite gifted at what I do…although I had a great teacher" she replied grinning

"Yes, well I have a position for you, it involves a lot of travel and hard work but I'm sure you can cope" he replied taking up a seat at his desk

"Thank you…what position is it…Sebastian left out most of the details, only a note saying you were who I had to see" Vince nodded in understanding

"Your task is known for his finisher and height, he should be here any minuet" Vince left out any information that would give it away and called out enter as a knock sounded on the door.

Lily about collapsed when her task walked through the door, He was tall with auburn hair, trimmed goatee and mustache. His green eyes made her freeze, they held so much anger.

"Uh, that's him?" she asked

Vince nodded "indeed, Lily meet Mark…Mark, this is Lily you're new manager…off screen of course" Vince introduced them and smiled as Mark looked her over, perhaps lily was the key to helping mark become his old self. Only thing was Vince didn't know all about lily or her mothers past.

----

Vince explained all her duties to her, how she would have to manage his schedule and organize his flights. How she would have to organize his whole life pretty much and when the time came perhaps go on screen…but not for a while.

Lily nodded and took the stack of papers and the laptop from Vince "Thanks Vince, I'll put a copy of your schedule on you table in your dressing room when it's done" she nodded at both men and left the men to their talks.

She followed the directions Vince gave her and walked into a small office area. It was cozy, as you entered there was a lounge to the left a TV set to the right and straight ahead was a desk with a chair; she didn't expect anything like this but accepted it gratefully.

She put the laptop on the desk and turned it on, her mind filling with images of the 'task' named mark. He had looked so angry and hurt.

Shaking it off she started working, she had a list of usual tasks she would have to do open on the screen, it seemed as though she would be running his life for him in and out of the WWE.

----

Mark sighed, he appreciated the help Vince was offering, but at the moment he didn't need a female ruining his life…again. Sally had done that enough for one life time…stupid bitch. He thought about it all and it made his blood boil, there was only one word to describe her…whore.

"I don't need no female running my life Vince" Mark stated defiantly

"She can help you with your schedule and work…you wont have to spend a lot of time with her, only when she's giving you the information" Vince lied, he was hoping that Lily would help mark open up and be less harsh towards females. The Diva's hadn't faired to well.

"What ever, don't expect me to get along with her though" Mark stood and shook Vince's hand before leaving

He didn't want lily around, although she wasn't bad to look at, tall, not skinny but built nicely…something for a man to hold on to not just bones. She looked as though she was hiding something … but that wasn't his problem, unfortunately his life was his problem and she had just been given control of it.

----

Lily shut off her laptop; she had done a basic schedule, leaving room for any changes that may happen. She ducked out of her makeshift office and made her way to the locker room area; she found Marks and slipped inside.

The room was dark, she turned on a light and sucked in a breath it had all his gear in it and an intoxicating aroma about it, a mix of leather and what she assumed was his cologne. She shook her head and put the paper on the table before turning to leave.

"What the hell you doing?" Lily jumped at the voice and bit her tongue trying to hold back a smart remark when she looked into the angry green eyes of Mark. She failed.

"What I said I was doing. Or don't you listen?" she snapped

"Listen lady, you may do my schedule and work for me, but you watch that mouth of yours" Mark snarled, bloody women.

"Listen you over grown excuse for a human…I'm doing my job, whatever issues you have keep them to yourself don't go taking your shit out on me, I can tell you right now, your issues would seem insignificant if I told you my life story…so quit bitching" Lily stormed from the room. Ass hole had got shitty with her for doing her job…boy did he have issues. She hated the fact that she had to snap at him, they were supposed to be working together…but the man made it so hard to like him and she'd only met him hours before.

Lily packed up her things and left to her house on a bus, she would save and get herself a car at one point but for now she needed to pack a suitcase and organize her life a little before she left to the air port.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Keep reading and reviewing, I like to know what people think:D**

**CHAPTER 3**

Lily stepped into the hotel, she had a fair bit of work to do, and unfortunately that work required her spending time with the sorry excuse they called a task. She checked in and dumped her non work gear in the hotel room before picking up the phone and dialing Marks room.

"What?" Mark snapped picking up the phone

"Well hello to you to…calmed down much?" she asked knowing full well he hadn't

"I repeat my last statement…What?" she smiled, she was getting to him and it was only the second day

"Well, if you'd care to put the raging caveman to sleep and bring the nice side of you to my room I can go over you script and appearances with you, if not…then you can botch the job and I'll sit back saying I told you so…which is it?" she stated with confidence

"Fine…see you in 10" she laughed as she heard the dial tone and hung up herself.

She gathered her things and put them on the table, setting them out so it was easy to explain and access. She opened up the last file as a knock sounded on the door. Answering it she gave Mark a sickeningly sweet smile. She rolled her eyes when he frowned and pushed past her.

"Ok so now that the greetings are done lets get down to it shall we?" Lily took a seat across from him and handed him the papers explaining each one as they went through.

They sat there for an hour going over his schedule making changes according to what mark wanted and what Vince wanted, booking his days off and his personal appearances. Vince had decided to put him in a brand new storyline as his old one had just finished and it required a few matches to begin with then appearances with his opponent and then a signing or two later one into the storyline.

----

Lily handed him a manila envelope with his flight details and script in it and ushered him to the door…

"Sleep, big day tomorrow…wasn't so bad was it?" she said all at once

"Wasn't good either…but I'll live" he replied leaving Lily standing at the door watching him leave

"mongrel" Lily muttered slamming the door, she had helped him and not questioned any of his wants but merely put them into the schedule and here he was saying it wasn't good…prick should learn that not everyone is as hard as a rock.

She slipped into her P.J.'s and climbed into bed…maybe the next few days would be better, she wouldn't have to see mark for a week, he was going to be training and working through his script with Vince and the guys.

Perhaps she would make some friends whilst the ogre was out making a fuss.

----

Lily walked into the arena, she had nothing to do. All her work for the week was done, unless Vince wanted something changed. She made her way to the Diva's locker room and knocked, shocked when someone opened it and pulled her in.

"So, you're the new Manager" Lily looked at the woman with wide eyes

"Uh, if you mean for Mark then yeah" she smiled weakly as the woman pulled her to the others.

"So, what's your name and how are you handling it?"

"Um…Lily and you are?" the woman smiled

"I'm Ashley, that's Maria, Candice, Melina, Torrie and Kelly" Ashley said pointing to the other Diva's

"Well, Mark is Difficult but he may not realize I give shit as good as I get. I can handle him… and I think he needs to grow up…others have more problems than him" she cut her self off, she didn't know these women, and the less people knew the better. She pushed it to the back of her mind and focused on making friends, she needed them…something to make her feel more at home in this new country.

"So where you from?" Lily looked at Kelly and thought about it for a second

"Texas…born and bred in England until I was 10…then Australia and now Texas" she left out why she had moved and how she moved around, they didn't need to know about Sebastian.

"Cool, Cool…well we have to go and train, but we'll catch up later yeah?" Torrie asked smiling

"Ok, see ya" Lily got up and left, she had free time and nothing to do. She walked into the seats around the ring and walked a few rows back, sitting and taking things in…remembering, her mother and her childhood.

----

_Lily sat alone on a park swing waiting for her mother, she was 2 hours late and it was getting dark._

_---- _

_Ten year old lily sat listening to her mother._

_"I want you to go to him and I want you to tell him exactly what I told you…understand?" Amanda stated hurriedly_

_"But mum, I can't leave you…I don't want to" Lily sobbed_

_"Be strong child, we are in danger…I need to know your safe" Amanda urged, she led Lily to a door and pushed her through_

_"I'll see you again child I promise…go be safe run and don't look back" Lily sobbed as she began to walk away_

_"I love you mom" she whispered as her mother shut the door._

_---- _

_Lily read the letter__, the one of her mother's where__abouts…Sebastian had sent it to her. Tears slipped down her face as she re-read it over and over, her mom had promised and lived up to it._

_She made her way to the address and walked into a large warehouse, gasping at the sight before her…blood everywhere, her mother tied to a chair in the centre of the room, bloody and broken._

_Lily raced to her mother and crouched beside her "Mom" she shook her gently sighing with relief when her mother looked at her._

_"Lily, go…leave please" Amanda begged_

_"No mom I found you, please let me help" lily tried to fight the tears as she looked her mother over, fingernails missing, cuts and gashes all over her skin, her eyes black and blotchy, hair disheveled and broken bones. Lily started to untie her mother's arms, sobbing as she did…her mother didn't even look like herself anymore._

_"Lily go please, I beg you" _

_---- _

Lily shook her head and wiped her tears away, things had been so messed up and she had never dealt with it, she had pushed it all to the back of her mind and never thought about it much, she only thought about surviving. She sighed, why things had to be so hard and dangerous, she'd never know.

She didn't realize the large frame sitting next to her until he spoke.

"What you crying about?" his voice was rough and lacked emotion

"Nothing, like you'd care any way…we only work together…anything else" she snapped hiding the shiver she felt as he spoke

"Don't be a smart ass, nothing has changed…you don't have anything new to do for now…Vince said for you to type up these" he handed her a stack of papers.

"Fine, we done here?" lily snatched the papers and took off. The man made her nervous, like never before. She didn't know what the feeling was but it was new and she was confused. Was it hate? She caught a cab back to the hotel, she need to sleep, not to think or analyze things, she didn't like the man nor did he like her…end of story.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- ok here is another chapter! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter! Please Read, Enjoy and Review!!**

**CHAPTER 4**

The week without mark was coming to an end, the theory of not seeing mark had gone out the window, he had managed to find her where ever she went, and every time she felt the same feeling, yet she couldn't pin point it. Her whole life she had never had time for emotional attachments and now she was feeling something and it wasn't scaring her but bugging the hell out of her.

"Done with those papers, Vince wants them" she glared at mark as he smirked down upon her

"Here, don't let the door hit your ass on the way out!" she shoved the papers at him and pointed to the door.

----

Mark walked from the room his head spinning, she was pissed at him for some reason and he found himself not liking it, it made him feel guilty and in a way slightly worried he felt something he never wanted to feel again. He shook it off and took the papers to Vince. What the hell was he thinking; women were trouble, pain and annoyance. She was no different to Sally…right?

He dropped the papers on Vince's desk and dropped into the chair.

"She's got an attitude problem" he stated

"No, she's just different to what your used to…give her a fair go, try and be friends with her because if she quits then you wont get another one and your life will fall into shambles" Vince warned

"Right, so I'm stuck with her?" Mark asked rolling his eyes,

"Yes" Mark sighed and left the office, perhaps Vince was right, maybe he should give her a go…maybe she was different to the others, she hadn't bowed down to him or taken any of his crap…maybe he should try being nice and if she didn't like it then it was her problem.

----

Lily sighed, she had begun to like Mark despite his over bearing caveman antics. Hell the man was hot and brought up feelings she'd never experienced, but she wasn't going to get close to him, being close bought pain and trouble.

She would talk to the Divas and leave it at that.

She entered the arena, today was the day that Vince had designated MAG, meet and greet. She was going to meet the roster and then set to work on the schedule for the week, even though it was Sunday.

Vince led her into a large room filled with people and took her to the front of the room where Stephanie was standing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Lily, she is the newest addition to our family…make no mistake she is working for Mark" Vince introduced with a smile.

She mingled with people and said her hello's finding that she got along well with HHH and Batista as well as HBK, mostly HBK.

"So you work for mark?" HBK smiled, the girl had no idea what she was in for if she hadn't figured it out yet

"Yeah, he's bull headed and stubborn an obvious female hater in some aspects and really doesn't like me talking back, but I'll live I been through worse" She smiled in return

"Sounds like you got him figured out, be careful if you got problems you can come to me" HBK offered with a cheeky grin

Lily went to answer but was cut of by a deep anger filled voice

"She got problems she will come to me…no questions asked, she don't need you ass on her for a bit of fun" Lily glared at the large figure of mark.

"Listen you judgmental, egotistical meat head! What if the problem is with YOU and your attitude, I may work for you but YOU don't dictate MY friends, If I want to be friends or more with some one, try and stop me!" lily snapped, everyone turned and looked at her as she stalked from the room, Ashley and Maria chasing after her.

----

"Wow girl you sure told him" Maria giggled

"He gets on my nerves, acts like he owns me cause I run his life, cause he can't run it himself!" she sighed, she had thought about it all last night even though she hadn't wanted to, she knew she was falling for the egotistical ass, like it or not she was getting in deeper with each altercation, he caused a fire in her to erupt and take over.

"Why in the hell does he have to be hot and a pain in my ass! Why can't I fall for the ones who are nice and easy to live with!" lily whined

"Girl you got it bad and unfortunately for you it wont leave ya any time soon, once he has you hooked ya cant let go" Ashley smiled

"Ugh" lily flopped onto the seat and sighed, rolling her eyes when a knock sounded at the door

"Lily's insane asylum, how can we help you?" lily asked in the voice of an operator

Maria and Ashley burst out laughing as the door flung open

"We need to talk woman" Mark snapped gesturing for the girls to leave

"Oh I'm sorry, we full up for the night and the rest of my natural life, no vacancies find someone else to talk to" Lily replied not looking at him.

"OUT" Mark snapped, the girls scurried out and mark shut the door behind them.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Mark asked pulling a chair up in front of her

"My problem? You, you're my problem, trying to dictate my life and friends! Driving me crazy! You make me feel completely insane! You never leave me alone, always there, on my mind or hovering around with orders! I HATE feeling what I feel!" lily screamed in frustration

"What? What do you feel?" Mark asked, he was slowly caving in, she was becoming his life line in and out of business…she was running every aspect now including his heart.

----

Mark was hoping she gave him the answer he wanted; she had to know that she was driving him crazy too

"Like I never have, I never got close to anyone but my mom, and now you come along and I feel…" she paused and mark sucked in a breath waiting for her answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- ok here's the answer! I don't know if this flows to well? Let me know yeah! Thanks to those who reviewed and if you do read, please review because I'd like to know if this story is shit or not **** thanks!**

**CHAPTER 5**

She hesitated, "Lust, love, hate all of it all at once!" she finished sighing

Mark smiled "Darlin' you got no idea, you think you're the only one who feels that shit, I promised myself I would never feel like this again and hell you come along and take over my schedule and every other part of me. Darlin' why do ya think I been acting like this, I been broken before, I don't want it to happen again" Mark stated slightly sad

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, she had the urge to take his hand and rub it, she knew it wouldn't be a nice thing he was going to say

"My ex, sally…she decided that she'd shack up with one of my mates, while I was out on the road, I found out and she told me I was to much of a ass hole to have a relationship, that I was to cold to love anyone" Mark sighed, she had broken his heart and with that he vowed never to love someone…only this time he couldn't help it.

Lily felt tears prick her eyes; she had said shit to him that probably bought it all back up for him…she felt like a bitch.

"I'm sorry mark, I said shit and I judged you" lily apologized

"It ain't your fault; I was being a prick…" Mark confessed

Lily leaned forward and hugged him instinctively she felt a shock hit her and tightened her grip, maybe she could help him with his pain and fear, and he could help her start a new life.

----

2 months later and Mark and Lily were going strong, she had helped him begin to over come his past relationship and she had a become attached to him rather quickly, lily Rosco now officially had a new life.

Mark and she had started rooming together nothing past making out, but she was content with that, this was all new for her.

"Darlin' we have to get to the arena, I got practice and you got papers" Mark ordered standing by the door

"Ok, ok geez caveman gimme a break" she grabbed her bag and walked out the hotel door grinning

Mark swatted her butt as she left and followed her out to the car.

----

A short man watched as she left the building with a tall man known as Mark Callaway. He had found her and now he was going to cash in, it was going to be difficult with her body guard but he would start with scaring her. This was going to be fun, her mother had died begging.

_ "Please, leave her be!" Amanda begged_

_"I don't think I will, you see you owe me Amanda" he sneered_

_"How is she going to pay, she's a child for Christ's sake!" Amanda sobbed; she was aching an__d__ in pain_

_"See, you owe me money and a lot more, your life by my hand will be a small payment, so she wont suffer…as much as you" he smirked_

He remembered it as if it was yesterday not years ago, so much fun and torture involved… the way it should be.

----

Lily laughed with Maria as Ashley pouted at their joke; they had become the best of friends and shared every spare moment together. Lily was fixing marks paper work whilst Ashley and Maria played the Xbox in her office; Vince had organized it for her as a thank you for making mark more bearable. And so she wasn't bored when she finished work and Mark was still training or in the ring.

She finished the last bit of work and plopped onto the floor next to the two women.

"I'll Kick your ass!" she smirked taking the controller from Ashley who had just been beaten in Smackdown! Vs RAW 2008, lily used her own character and they started playing.

After an hour or so they took off to catering to eat something so that the girls didn't work on an empty stomach, Lily smiled as mark walked in and over to their table kissing her head as he took a seat.

"Ladies" he nodded at Maria and Ashley who smiled back

"Hey Hon" lily took a bite out of her salad roll

"I have a match tonight, I'll be finished at 10pm, you should head to the hotel and rest, and we got an early flight tomorrow" Mark stated

"I'm gonna hang around with the girls" lily replied still eating

"Don't make me take your ass back there woman" Mark growled lightly

"I'll go when I'm ready Mark, like it or not, I have got friends, and they happen to be off early tonight, I'll compromise with you…When Ash and Maria finish at 8 we'll go to the hotel and hang out 'til you get back…then we'll see" Lily stated defiantly

"Fine" Mark planted a quick kiss on her lips and left to get back to training and practice, a small smile on his lips, she sure knew how to get her way and lake it seem like he was getting his, it was then that he realized she wouldn't be sleeping early at all merely going back to have fun, he cursed under his breath but kept going, she'd be talked to later.

----

Lily walked into her office she had left the girls to their work outs and decided to relax for a bit.

She walked over to her desk and saw a small ring on her desk, she picked it up and looked it over, and it seemed familiar. She looked at the desk again and noticed a small note

_Lily, lovely to see you again, _

_Your mother was not as hard to find..._

_Recognize the ring, you should it's hers_

Lily started breathing heavily, she thought she had escaped these guys, had escaped her mothers past, all the problems and pain.

"I can't let anyone know about this…shit" she stuffed the ring in her bag; she knew getting upset and paranoid was not going to help her in any way.

**A/N Leave a note of good or ****bad**** just let me know how it's going please**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews!!! Here is number 6! Let me know what you think!! Please review! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 6**

She put on a brave face and tried to forget about it, if no one knew then she didn't have to worry about it…right?

She looked at the clock and realized that she had been thinking it all over for the last few hours and that Ashley and Maria were bound to knock down her door any minuet, and they did.

"OI lets us in fruitcake!" Ashley's voice echoed

Lily smiled and let them in, "Sorry, wanted some peace from everyone" lily admitted, it was the truth.

"Right, well no more peace tonight, you got us and then you got you walking dead to see" Ashley giggled

"Ash leaves her alone, if she's happy that's all that matters" Maria chided

Lily and the girls left, they were going to head to the hotel and decided a girls night in was what was needed. They gathered their bags, some junk food that Lily had stashed and headed out to the cars.

----

"Ok we have until 10 – 10:30" Lily smiled, this was a good distraction

"Ok, so its dish time, we have a truth only policy from NOW until 10 pm and its 8:45" Maria giggled

"Shit" lily muttered

They chatted about their lives and lily went along with the story Sebastian had given her, although she knew it was flimsy, some how they had found her after only a few months, how was she supposed to hide it from mark and the others?

"Earth to lily!" Ashley swatted lily's leg and she looked up

"Sorry Ash, I guess I'm tired" she lied, the girls nodded and smiled

"Answer us one question…and then we'll leave you be" Lily shook her head

"No stay…please, it'll be fun!" Lily replied quickly covering up the slight fear in her voice…note like the one she had gotten had appeared all the time when she lived in Australia, she had learned that it was better to be with people, be it friends or just random people than being alone.

"Okay, chill Mark would kill us, I forgot that" Ashley Laughed

"Question?" Maria smiled

"The best moment of your life?" Ashley asked

Lily winced, she hadn't had had many good times in her life, everything had become fucked up so quickly. She remembered one good moment in her whole life, but she couldn't tell them, it would reveal to much.

"When I moved here, when I got the job…it gave me a fresh start" lily smiled, ok so it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either.

----

The time came when mark returned and the girls said goodbye promising a trip to the mall in the next day. Mark dumped his bags on the floor and kissed lily, he was happy, he had won his match and now he had come back to the woman who he fell for so quickly.

"I'm going to grab a shower" Mark stated grabbing his towel and kissing her head

"Okay" lily smiled weakly

Lily sat on the bed thinking, she had almost lost it earlier the ring lingering on her mind and eating away at her. They were after her and no doubt in the near future she would meet them face to face, once again.

_Lily ran down the streets, she was 14, they had found her all be it, it had taken them a month to find her. She was getting better at losing them._

_She ducked into and alley and scaled the fire escape leading to the roof, they wouldn't follow her if they couldn't find her. She ducked below the wall on the roof and sighed, tears running down her face. She had seen the faces of the men who killed her mother, the men who had been after her for years, she finally saw their faces. _

_She listened as the men below cussed her out and vowed to find her no matter what._

_"Shit" she muttered_

_Avoiding them had __made her more valuable, she had escaped them so many times and it was getting easier for her to lie and get away with things, she needed to straighten herself out and become more truthful with anything she could_

_---- _

Lily wiped her face, things were just starting to work out and here she was being hunted again, Nothing would hold them back, they would weasel themselves into her life again and she would lose everything, just like before.

Mark re entered the room and saw lily's red face

"Darlin, what s wrong?" he had not seen her cry before

"Nothing, just memories…" she replied mustering up a smile, "I'll be fine"

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked rubbing hand up and down her arms.

"Nah, let's sleep. I just wanna snuggle, sounds lame but it what I need" she smiled

Mark led her to the bed and pulled her into his arms, he knew something was up and he wasn't going to push it. If he had learned anything in the last few months it was to TRY and be patient with her. He knew that if she wanted to talk about it she would, but if she didn't change in a few days he was going to have to talk to her, weather she liked it or not.

----

Mark wasn't blind; he knew that whatever had been bothering her the last few days was eating away at her day by day.

He knew it was affecting her work, but he had tried talking and that had got him no where.

_"Lily, talk to me" Mark urged, she had spontaneously burst into tears_

_"It's nothing, just remembering my mother, I miss her and I guess I blocked it out for so many years" she replied wiping her face "Don't worry Mark, I'll be fine, just need to let it out and move forwards" she lied, things weren't going to get easier._

_"You need to talk I'm here, please just tell me what bothers you, the truth" he begged, he cared too much to let it go right now._

_"Leave it ok" Lily answered tightly_

_Mark sighed but left it, he would find out and when he did shit would hit the fan, she was hiding something._

Mark just had no idea what it was and how big and dangerous it would become.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- this is a shorty! just over 900 words! but this is where things take a bit more of a turn! please read and review! i would like feedback!  
**

**CHAPTER 7**

Lily looked at the note on her desk, there was not doubt in her mind as to where it came from; it was from them. From those who hunt her, from the relentless beasts who hunted her mother. This time a top was with the note.

She recognized it as the one her mother was in when she last saw her, her blood covered it, only small places showing the purple color of the un-soiled fabric. Tears pricked her eyes, she had been begged to leave by her mother, that day had been the last of Amanda's life and the beginning of the end for Lily.

"Why?" she sighed, she needed to escape again. The note told her that she had to leave.

_Lily, Darling make this easy on everyone._

_Don't deny death another day._

_We will find you and you friends; you know we give no mercy._

Lily slid into her chair and began writing a long letter to Mark; she would at least do him the curtsy of telling him, some of the truth, she would have to tell Vince.

She had written the two letters, many tears stained them both, but it was what she had to do. She couldn't let them get to Mark and the girls, or the company; they would all have to understand.

Lily placed the note to Ashley and Maria on Maria's bag, she headed to Marks locker room and placed his with her necklace on his table; Vince's was handed to the receptionist, she gave her strict orders to not give it to him until half an hour from now.

----

Lily pulled into the hotel and raced to hers and Mark's room, she packed up her things and ran downstairs. She took a cab to the airport and got a ticket for a flight in half an hour…to Texas. Home, she would gather up her things and move on, to another state another house and friends but never another love.

The flight was announced and she hoped on the plane, hoping that they would all understand why she had to go.

----

Ashley and Maris strolled into the locker room, laughing and making plans…they had a shopping date with Lily in an hour…or so they thought.

"Hey, Lily dropped something on your bag" Candice smiled at the girls before heading out to the training area.

Ashley picked up the envelope and looked at it strangely before joining Maria on the seats and opening it.

_Ash, I know Maria is with you. You girls never separate if it can be helped. I wish I was there with you. Things have gotten complicated; I never told you about any of my life before America, the short version is I'm in trouble. I didn't want anything to happen to you guys, I had to leave before they hurt anyone I care about. You guys are my best friends._

_I miss you already, I regret that I __cant__ tell you where I'm going and that this will possibly be my last words to you for a long time, until I am found or they are taken out. I can't risk it._

_My time with you has taught me to let people in and I fear that in doing this I put you all at risk, please understand, I wont forget you! Take Care of Mark for me please, I love him._

_Lily xoxo_

Ashley and Maria were looking at the letter, tears falling from their eyes and hands clasped together tightly.

"She's gone, I can't believe she's gone…why?" Maria sobbed

"I don't know, but I do know we are going to track her down. She can't leave without explanation" Ashley said determinedly.

"Mark, poor Mark" Maria sighed

----

_Vince,__ I have loved this job from the first moment…Sebastian didn't tell you everything, I wont write it all down, going through that once in life and a second time writing to Mark was Hard enough, know that I thank you sincerely for giving me the chance to know you and the people in the WWE, for showing me what a family environment should be like and that love is possible. Thank you for pairing me with Mark, I did find love, and I will cherish that for the rest of my life however short it may be._

_Thank you, Lily._

Vince raced from his office, letter in hand, he headed straight to Mark's locker room. Mark would know the whole story, right?

----

Mark had finished his match, he was on top of the world, he had lily, a good career, and perhaps Love was something he was capable of.

"Lily?" he asked walking into the locker room

He dumped his towel on the lounge and looked at the table, a glint of silver catching his eye.

He strode over and picked it up, Lily's necklace, perhaps she'd left it there by accident mark guessed, the letter caught his eye and his heart wrenched, something was wrong.

Mark slowly opened the letter fearing the worst.

He dropped to his knee's tears threatening to spill, and anger washing over him. He couldn't believe it; it had to be a prank or joke, something! It wasn't true, it couldn't be.

His head snapped up when Vince barged in Ashley and Maria right after him, he looked at them sadly, knowing they too had receive letters. He just hoped that it was all a lie. That this past few months had been real and that she was lying.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- here is number 8, Marks letter awaits, so go ahead and read!!! Thanks for the reviews, Takersgurl35 and xxxxcrazychickxxxx my two most loyal reviewers!! Check out their stories!!!! Please read and review!! **

**CHAPTER 8**

"Mark?" Vince asked softly

"Look" Mark shoved the letter into his chest and dropped onto the couch.

Vince sat down on the couch with him and began to read the letter out loud, the truth needed to be told…if it was in fact the truth.

_Mark, __The__ last few months have been the best in my life, you brought happiness and love to my dull and troubled world. I regret that I have to bring pain to yours. I can't stay in the WWE, they have found me. My life has been years of running. I guess I should explain from the start._

_My name is not Lily Rosco, it is Liliana Seweera, __I__ have had many variations since I was ten.__ Sebastian helped with that, he's been a sort of life line on two occasions, helped me out when I was ten and then again when I became 19, brought me here._

_My mother was what you call stupid in some respects; she got into debt with a mob of violent and ruthless men, who she couldn't pay. We went into hiding, new identities and lives, I was 10 years old. I was in England my home country. My mother sent me to a friend and he gave me a new life in Australia one, which soon turned to shit. Don't get me wrong I loved her, but her problems became mine._

_For 9 years I ran from them, a freaking kid trapped in the world of evil assholes who only want payment, and I don't mean money or sex._

Vince paused, already he was angry, she had been through shit and Sebastian had lied to him, he looked at Mark who was resting his head in his hands.

_I'm not who I said I was, I feared that my mother past, which has become my future would wreck that, I thought and wanted to truly believe that I was free of it all. I was wrong. _

_I love you I do__ everything I said about my feelings for you and how happy I was, was real._

_I didn't lie about my mother,__ not really, I did lose her__ she was murdered by them, the__y__ did all sorts of nasty things to her an__d I found her broken and beaten, I wont go in to details, __her last wishes were for me to leave. I did, only because they returned and I couldn't let my mothers last images __be__ of me being taken away or hurt by them._

_I arrived here and everything fell into place, I fell in love, made friends, had a family. Please don't hate me for it…I wanted to tell you all of this, but how do you explain it without losing everything. I knew I couldn't leave without at least giving you the truth and a reason. Saying goodbye to your face would have been too hard, would have put you all in jeopardy, Life is cruel._

_Sally was wrong, Your can love, you are capable, you showed me what I already knew. You care and are gentle, Patient, hell to live with me you'd have to be. _

_I'm sorry that I have to put you through this pain, __please__ forgive me, but don't follow. Only pain and death will greet you._

_I love you__, always remember that._

_Lily xoxo_

----

Maria and Ashley were holding each other sobbing, "We intend to follow her, I can't let her leave and go through this alone, and she's like our sister!" Ashley stated through her tears.

"She lied, deceived and betrayed me!" Mark hissed

"For a just reason!" Maria snapped

"She is just like the others, I do not love her, hell I don't eve know her!" Mark retorted

"Everything about her was real, except the name, it had to be. Living a lie was all she knew, do you blame her for being afraid!" Ashley snapped

All went quiet when a phone rang, Vince pulled his cell out.

"Hello" he said wondering who it could be

"Vince…who's with you?" Vince about choked

"Mark, Ashley and Maria, where are you?" he asked hoping she would say

"I can't tell you, there is evidence in your top draw, things I couldn't take with me, it was to hard I cant talk for long. How's Mark?" Lily's voice was shaking

"He's a wreck" Vince whispered, only to have the phone ripped from his hands

"YOU LYING BITCH! ROT IN HELL" Mark yelled

"Mark, please don't do this" lily hung up.

Vince snatched the phone back noticing that it was now blank, the call was ended, he ordered Maria and Ashley to follow him and left Mark to wallow own his own pity.

----

Lily walked inside, her house, gathering things as she went; most things were still packed apart from the usual things, she had gone to a car dealership and bought an old pickup using money from a fake account, she had driven it home and now boxes were packed in it. Grabbing the last few bags she stuffed them into the passenger's seat and ran back into the house for one last run over.

"Hello love" Lily spun around and her jaw fell open; it was him, one of the head men tracking her

"H-H-How?" she stuttered, scared and shocked

"You didn't think we would leave you alone just because you moved countries…did you?" he smirked "Sebastian was very forth coming, when his life was put at risk although that is no longer a problem, for you have to have a life to try and protect it" Lily gasped

"You killed him!" she cried

"Torture is more along the lines of what happened, Extreme torture…much like you mothers" He snickered

She took steps backwards, trying to get further away. He was coming closer and she was getting scared, how in the hell was she going to get out of this one? Things had been more open and she knew the places around her well last time they had run into each other, now she had limited knowledge…she knew mark lived in the area, and that he had time off coming up soon, but until then she would have to be on the run.


	9. Chapter 9?

Hey readers! I know I've been away and not posted for a bit…things have been a bit hectic lately and all my ideas for the story have sort of run away!! It's kind of depressing lol…Anyways! I would greatly appreciate if you would PM any ideas or things you want to see happen in the future chapters, I would love to finish this story! So hit me up with anything you want to see happen and I'll try and get back to writing…I have some idea of how I want it to end …it's the matter of getting to the end… Thanks peoples!!

Much love


	10. ACTUAL chapter 9

**A/N- ok so im back, thanks to Takersgurl35 and Melissa who got me kick started again!! so here is chapter 9, please review and i hope you like it!! **

**CHAPTER 9**

Lily stared, things were going to be hectic from now on, and she would have to beg mark to help her…she knew he would be pissed that was obvious, but how was she supposed to protect the man she loved from all things following her?

The man staring her down was between her and the door to the truck, the keys already in the ignition. All she had to do was get past him and drive off…mark had given her a key and she had forgotten to leave it with the necklace…if she could escape from here she would be safe for a few days until mark came home and she talked to him.

"listen, I don't know why you want me, except for my mother's debts…but what in the hell do you gin from killing me?" lily asked trying to distract him and buy herself some time.

"Satisfaction in knowing that everything to do with your mother is dead" he snarled.

"Right" she sighed, deciding to go for it she bolted for the door and charged into him with all her might. She had made a slight dent in his defense and when he stumbled to the side she bolted to her car diving in roughly and pulling wildly out of the driveway and honing down the road to the one place she knew they wouldn't know about…marks house.

----

Lily pulled her truck around the back of mark's place, hidden from anyone who arrived…as far as they were concerned no one was there.

Grabbing her keys she headed to the back deck and up to the door, her many escapes and all her time running and fighting for her life had taught her many skills, breaking into people's house was just one of them.

She jimmied the door and sighed when the alarm went off.

"Fuck!" she cussed Mark out and ran through the house to where the front door where the alarm setting were, she ripped the cables out and smiled…to easy.

Running back out she grabbed her things and explored the upstairs rooms, finding a spare room and dumping her gear…she had taken all things she'd need, including the food from her old house, anything she left could be used to find her.

She explored the house, setting up some traps for anyone who tried to get in; with the alarm disabled she'd have to make her own arrangements. She dug through her things taking a notepad and making notes on where would be the best points of entry and how to make it hard to get in without her knowing. She used wires from the alarm system and smiled, things would be interesting for who ever came after her.

Hours later, undisturbed and tired, lily collapsed on the couch. She had done everything in her power to make herself safe. Now came the waiting game.

She fixed herself dinner and sat quietly again in the same spot on the couch. She had been thinking about Mark and the girls, how they would hate her and how hateful mark had sounded when he yelled down the phone. Her heart clenched…meeting with him, if and when he came home was not going to be pretty.

----

Vince sighed, he had done everything he could to find her, she had skipped out and cut off any communications with them. They couldn't trace her phone or follow her tracks because she had covered them so well, not once using her real name or details.

"No luck, I don't think we will find unless she wants us too" Maria sighed and stood

"I think Mark should have some time off, MAKE him do it, he won't do you or anyone else any good if he's not focused, I think he need to digest all of this, go home and pull himself and his ego together." She stated pulling Ashley from the chair and walking out.

Vince knew she was right, and headed to Mark's locker room.

He opened the door and saw Mark still in the same place as before, he hadn't moved.

"Still wallowing?" Vince hissed

"Fuck you vince" Mark snapped, he couldn't care about anything at the moment, she had fucked him over and he had nothing but his work left, and even then it wasn't appealing to him.

"Lovely, the woman you LOVE, don't deny it, is out there on her own, running from danger and murderous rampaging people…and here you sit wallowing in self pity because she decided to protect you and not let you come into harm's way…you're a selfish prick" Vince never really spoke to anyone like that be he felt that it was called for, if you could get mark to listen it was by not backing down and matching his temper.

"oh and so you know, your on leave until I say so" Vince turned and left the room hoping that mark would come to his sense and try and find Lily, even if it was extremely hard.

----

Mark sighed, Vince had the shits and now he HAD to travel home early. His flight wasn't booked for 2 more days. He picked up his cell and re booked his flight, tomorrow morning at the earliest.

Tonight was going to be a long night and he doubted that sleep would come easily. Lily was still weighing on his mind, no matter how much he tried to put her out of his mind and convince himself he didn't love her any more, he knew he did.

He dumped his gear in his room after he had rearranged his bookings with the hotel.

Tomorrow he would arrive home and be able to relax and try and forget she ever existed, she would no longer be a part of his life, only he didn't know the surprise that was waiting in his house.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N – ok so I'm back in the swing of things! YAY! The next few parts are going to be fun to write!! Thanks for the reviews!! Takersgurl35 has been a mad big help to me with helping get me kick started and encouraging me!! Thanks!!!! Please read and review!!**

**CHAPTER 10**

Lily lounged around so far so good, she had checked the traps and none had been set off though some were deadly for the person who tried to get through them and some were nasty enough to put someone in hospital for a while, but with the people following her giving no mercy why should she?

Although she had less painful ones for the doors due to the fact that she knew mark would be home in a few days and she didn't want him to be hurt…too much. Part of her wished he could feel the pain she felt when he yelled down the phone. But she knew he had been hurt by her leaving and holding back the truth, she would have done the same.

She changed into her regular clothes after showering and headed downstairs to the kitchen out the back of the house.

----

Mark jumped in the truck his best mates had dropped at the airport for him and sighed, off until further notice, nothing to distract him for falling apart…again.

He took the long drive back to his house, it was nearing the middle of the day and the heat was bearing down on him through the windshield and making him sweat. Bloody weather.

He pulled up and opened his security gate and drove the truck up to his front porch, ahh good ole home.

----

Lily had been exploring the house after she had changed into short shorts and a tank top due to the heat. She was rifling through her things upstairs when she heard a loud crash and a stream of cussing. Grabbing her knife she ran down the stairs prepared for a fight when she noticed the large figure on the floor.

She grimaced as she saw mark grasping his hand in pain. She smiled a bit before approaching him.

"Mark" she said softly

----

Marks head jerked up as he cradled his throbbing hand.

"Lily what the fuck are you doing here! In my house no less!" he spat

"I did what I do best, I run and use my skills to survive, breaking and entering happens to be one of those skills" she replied in an equally venomous tone.

"Lying and betrayal two others?" he hissed

"Listen you un-evolved excuse for a human being, I did this to protect you! I haven't lied so to speak merely hid a few facts from you so YOU didn't get hurt…I have no doubt that Maria and Ashley understood it" she retorted harshly.

"BUT they didn't fall in love with you! I DID, I was the one who had to read that my girlfriend, the woman who stole my heart decided to up and leave to PROTECT me! I can fucken handle any of those fuckers! You should have trusted me!" his hand was now throbbing along with his head that was spinning from anger and pain

"FUCK YOU MARK, I fell in love to you know! There two sides! I fell for you all the time knowing it would endanger you! I couldn't bear to tell you, I could be the cause of your death! I left trying to help, Do you have any idea how hard it was for ME to walk away? I had to physically write the letter and sneak around placing it for you and the girls! " she paused "I Have faced many men who want me dead and it was not as hard as re living all the shit from my life as I wrote those letters. And nowhere near as hard as leaving the letters for you guys to find" she whispered

"Lily you lied to me, was any of it real?" he asked stoically

"Listen, you can bitch all you want it was all real except the name, so when you want my help to fix your hand…and you can talk to me civilly call out for me…until then don't touch any of the windows or doors, they are much worse than a taser rigged door handle!" she spat heading to the kitchen.

----

Lily huffed as she sat on the chair, bloody over grown brute; she felt just as much pain if not more than he did when she left. SHE was the one who had people trying to kill her SHE was the one who had defended herself for so long and escaped death so many times; SHE was the one who had left to protect him! And here he was bitching because she was looking out for him, men…who the fuck needed them? She sighed she did, she needed mark like she needed oxygen. It was killing her to be so blunt and mean to him but he needed to see that the people following her were a lot worse!

She jumped when Mark came stumbling into the kitchen cussing about his hand.

"Sit" she sighed and headed to the cupboard to get a bowl of cold water and some ice, she filled to bowl and put the ice in it before heading over and placing his hand in it. She had set the taser to MAX when she rigged and it had left a small burn mark on his hand.

"The taser works, I guess…it was on high, the water will cool the burning down but the charged particles running through your body have to leave on their own." Lily explained as mark let out a small sigh of relief.

"Why in the hell have ya booby trapped my house woman" his voice was calmer, the shock of the taser rigged door had made him re think a little while he sat on the floor earlier. If she had rigged the place something really shitty had to be going down.

"For safety reasons, more mine than yours…they found me at my old place, they don't know where you live…so I decided to come here, it would give me enough time to set some traps and prepare…that and I knew you were coming home" she added quietly

Mark smiled a little, she had wanted to see him "Look, I know I was harsh and pissed off and to a degree I still am but YOU should have talked to me, I'm here now anyway and you had to explain anyway. Point is WE are in this together"


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N- Ok, so there is some violence in the chapter, thought I should say something about it, if you don't like a little bit of blood I'm sorry. So here it is…and don't think of me the wrong way if you decide some of the thing written in here are a bit nasty…I can't help it lol and my bro generally helps with sometimes.. Thanks for the reviews!**

**CHAPTER 11**

Lily was slightly relieved, he was there for her, but he had made it clear that he was there as a friend and nothing more. Lily's heart had broken when he had told her that, although he had said we are in this together he meant as mates.

She had holed up in her room staying away from him, fear creeping into her mind. Sure he was here to help her but she would never forgive herself if he died or became seriously injured.

----

Mark felt like a shit, it hurt him to tell her that friends only…but he was hurting from before and it was going to take time for him to trust her and get to know the "real her" before he could move forwards.

He slowly walked up the stairs and noted that her door was once again locked when he heard noises down stairs. Lily had obviously heard them too as her door flew open and she dragged him over to her.

"Listen and listen carefully STAY in your room! I will see what it is…and don't pull any shit with me, I'm neither in the mood nor want to deal with any of your shit" she hissed, and gave him a glare as he went to protest.

"Please, just listen to what I am telling you, I have been at this Longer than you can imagine" she pushed him gently to his room and watched as he shut the door.

----

Lily crept downstairs and dropped to the floor as shadows went past the windows and the panes of the doors.

She crept from her place near the stairs and over to where her knives were sitting openly on the table, grabbing the she darted around the house tracking where the shadows where. Satisfaction crept onto her face as she heard a blood curdling scream come from near the back door.

She smirked as she turned a corner, there was one of the men half in and half out of the window, she had had fun setting this one up. Although some may think it was sadistic and evil. When it comes to your life…who cares?

She frowned as the blood dripped onto the floor.

"Now now Mr., guests only…and you're dirtying the floor. Shame on you, do you have no respect for other peoples things?" she mocked

He hissed in pain as he tried to move and Lily found herself getting and odd form of satisfaction from it…of course she didn't want him to die, she needed him.

She sighed, "Want some help?"

He nodded and hissed once more, "Yes" he croaked as she took steps forward

"Did my mother beg for mercy? Did she receive it? Do you wish for mercy? Do you want help?" she drew back a fist and followed through with a fist to the face for good measure. Kneeling down to where the damage was she released the bear trap from around his ankle and yanked him through the window.

"You're lucky these are easily cleaned floors, or I might suspect you would be cleaning the mess up, injured or not? Of course I wouldn't know I don't own the house" she smirked, she lugged him to a chair and wrapped a shirt around his wounds, it hadn't done the most damage it could have but it was bad enough to get a point across.

"Now im going to ask you a couple of questions...I'm not going to beat them out of you…I'm not AS bad as you…although I do have you to thank for the way I am today" She snapped

He nodded grimly and shot a look at the steps as he saw Mark standing there. He cringed which caught lily's attention.

----

Lily rolled her eyes. So mark would see the hurt and slightly nastier side of her, his problem not hers.

"Now how many more of you pricks are there?" she circled him

"2" he winced

"They here?" she asked

"No, not here?" he replied whimpering in pain again

"Well you'll see them soon, call them and tell them to pick you up from the front gate…tell them to bring it" she got in one more shot to his head and dragged him to the door. Although he was heavier she managed and kicked him out the door.

----

"So…mind telling me why you invited some assholes to my place and what happened to that guy?" Mark asked taking up a towel from the laundry rack and soaking up the blood on the floor.

"That…well its called a nicer version of interrogation…I told them to bring it because I want this over with, I know there were four of the guys when they took my mother…3 are here and one is well…indisposed…permanently…and he had a run in with a bear trapped window" she answered as if it was all common knowledge.

"Your cold" he replied and Lily stood there dumbfounded

"I'm cold? Me! Fuck you mark, friends support each other. And tell me something would you be all warm and sunshine after knowing that people killed your mother and the man who helped you out…would you be a happy person if people tried a number of times to kill you? Would you be ecstatic if after finally finding a form of family and love in the cruel world you call life, you had to run from it so they remained alive? I am NOT cold, I am surviving" she snapped with tears in her eyes.

"Lily…" he was cut off by the phone ringing, grabbing it he talked to them and then hung up

"That was Vince, he, Ashley and Maria are on their way here from the airport to see me and help find you…" he said sighing.

"Mark, I am sorry, I wish none of this had happened to a degree" her voice was small and quiet

"To a degree?" mark felt like a heel, she was surviving the way she knew how and he realized that now after she had said about how she wasn't cold but surviving. He knew in his heart that he loved her but he would wait until this was over before he tried anything.

"If I hadn't have moved here to the states, hadn't found the job at the WWE I wouldn't have met you…and in some way I'm thankful for my journey…and others not so much…just know whatever happens, I still Love you" she whispered the last part before heading to reset the bear trap.

Things were going to become harder now with 4 other people to worry about, she would hole them up in their rooms until this was over.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N thanks for the reviews…some things will be explained in the next couple of chapters! Some things will be solved! R&R please**

**CHAPTER 12**

Mark watched as she reset the trap, his mind reeling and then jumping into action.

"Lily, I have some shotguns in the gun rack, I'll get 'em set up for us" Mark didn't wait for an answer merely went to work.

The girl was clever, he had inspected the traps, each one would do enough damage to take the guy out but leave him alive to suffer. She was prepared that was for sure. He prepared the guns and watched as Lily disabled the front door's taser, she carefully unhooked it and opened the door to let in the now waiting Vince, Ashley and Maria. The girls squealed and hugged Lily as she tried to re-hook the door.

"Girls please don't, not right now" Mark stated noticing Lily's frustrated face.

They stopped and stood with Vince as Lily turned to face them, she had Blood on her clothes, dirt and dried blood on her face and hands.

"Not mine" she said noting their looks.

"Vince, we need you to take the girls upstairs, keep them in one rooms with you, being here has out you in danger. Mark and I will handle the people coming…we know they are coming…BUT no matter what you hear DO NOT come downstairs or try to help" Lily ushered them upstairs, she could use a hand, but only a hand who knew how to handle a weapon. She would have to build a bridge in regards to keeping mark away…he wouldn't budge no matter what.

----

Hours had passed, she knew they would wait until tonight…they needed information from the first idiot. Mark had ordered her to sleep telling her he would keep his ears and eyes open for any hint of danger, and reluctantly she had fallen into a restless sleep.

She awoke to someone pushing her shoulder, glancing up her eyes met Marks and for a brief moment she wished that he would just lean down a kiss her like he used to do.

"It's 5pm, thought you might want to get in some food before they came" Mark handed her a coffee and picked up a bowl of fresh fruit giving it to her.

"Thanks, get some sleep…I doubt they'll risk it all in broad daylight…" she replied with a meek smile

Mark took a seat in his recliner and lay back; he would get some rest so he could watch out for her tonight.

----

Lily trudged upstairs with a tray of food and water heading for the spare room. She opened the door and smiled weakly at Vince who was sitting in the corner chair reading a bunch of papers.

"I bought some snacks, I'm sorry about being so Abrupt before I wasn't expecting you guys and when I found out you were coming it freaked me out, I don't want anyone getting hurt but me if possible." She admitted

"We don't want you hurt at all" Vince stated calmly

"This is something that MUST go down; I want it to be over. So far no one but the bad guys have been hurt…please tell the girls when they wake that I'm sorry for leaving before and that when this is finished…I want to remain friends" Lily smiled a little and left the room.

----

Night came fairly quickly and lily found herself waking mark up, he was dead to the world and she had no idea what to do if he did wake up soon. Every other time she woke him up, they were together and she could kiss him, he usually woke to that.

"Fuck it" she leant down and placed her hand on his chest, her lips brushed his and he shifted a little.

She moved in again and pressed her lips to his firmly, trying to resist the urge to go any further. She felt his hands creep up her back and one entangle itself in her hair. She knew she was getting in too deep before s really bad situation; she'd need to be focused. But hell she couldn't stop; she had missed him the few days they were apart.

She pulled back reluctantly and looked at mark worried, "Sorry, I know you didn't…but I couldn't…and I needed to wake you and I was…" she stumbled for words and sighed.

"If I didn't want it darling I wouldn't have kissed ya back" Mark smiled. Things were going to be easier for him, he had come to the conclusion that being with her before they went up against the asshole men, was better than not being with her if she or he happened to die during the fight.

"Lily, I been thinking, a lot. Before I went to sleep I thought about us and how I missed it…" Mark confessed

"Mark, I want to put this behind us…try again…I'd rather go out knowing I was with you and happy then go out knowing I should have said something. I know you'll have to get to know me all over again" Lily smiled at him.

Mark was thrilled, he would take time to get to know here again…all the time being off the market and a happy man, all they had to do was get through tonight.

----

The time came and Lily saw the three men from a mile away, walking casually down the drive way, idiots. She knew they would go all egomaniac when it came to this; the invincible men, or so they believed.

She grabbed a shot gun as did mark and they double checked all the traps, and made sure that the doors upstairs were locked up and Vince and the girls were safe. It was going to be an interesting night to say the least.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N Ok so its getting to the bigger side of things for Lily, the not so nice side, again in the next couple of chapters there will be violence, you've been warned :) so please Read and Review and let me know what you think!�**

**CHAPTER 13**

As the men got closer, lily grew anxious. Was she going to be able to survive this time? She was sure she could handle one or two but three? And they were going to be pissed…super pissed, she had taken one of them out in her last major altercation in Australia.

She hissed as they approached the door and turned the handle. Idiots

She heard a scream and a string of cuss words so similar to marks, but threats laced into them. 

"Did you think I'd let you into the house willingly?" she snarled 

"BITCH!" she heard muffled words and then silence. Mark had hidden around the corner with a loaded shot gun. And Lily ran to him swiftly.

"Look, only fire for clear clean shots, we need as much advantage as we can get…unfortunately we need to keep this on the ground floor" Lily whispered 

She slipped into the shadows and around the corner only to find the man from earlier with a handgun pointed at her face. She mentally cursed herself; he had to have used the same window only this time knowing the trap was there. Things weren't looking good. 

"Hello darling, miss me?" he smirked

"No not really…could've stayed away longer…wouldn't have bothered me" she said before she could stop herself

"Now now honey, don't be like that…you're in no position to be making remarks that would get you killed" he glared at her and stepped forwards

"Where are your friends?" she snapped, if she couldn't rile him up she'd gather info. He wouldn't kill her; his boss would want that pleasure surely.

"Around, they have some things in mind, get past your traps…your pathetic traps" he snipped

---- 

Mark inched around the corner, watching as the shadow passed the windows; Lily was a smart girl when it came to rigging a house to prevent intruders. He watched as the man tried to pry open a seemingly forgotten window. He winced as the man pushed the window open and started climbing through as he held it open. When he was halfway through he let go of the window and t came slamming down across his stomach. 

The man fell into the room rolling in pain and screaming for help, Mark rushed over grabbing a rope in the process and moving to the man in question.

"Hello boy, need some help?" Mark snarled

"Help" the guy stuttered out weakly

"OH no, no, no. See you tried to hurt my woman and now she hurt you…gotta love her for that" Mark wrenched the guy from the floor and began tying him up securely and then dragging him into the empty room beneath the stairs. He locked the door and stuffed the key in his pockets, before searching for Lily and the other two men.

He took off around the house, Lily would have called for help right? Things were to quiet though…something was wrong.

---- 

Lily stood as the man moved forwards "You know I never got to know your name, and seeing as you're going to kill me…care to enlighten me" she smiled sickly

"Mike Rowans" he smirked "And I'm not going to kill you, I'll leave that for my boss Xavier" his smirk grew 

"Thanks" she smiled

"For?" he was confused

Lily saw Mark walking up behind the man and she shrugged, "Oh for not killing me, for surrendering and for being such a dumb ass" she grinned

As she finished talking Mark kicked the back of the man's knees and dropped a knee into his back, the man released the gun and collapsed to the floor. Mark held the shot gun at his head and smirked.

"Don't play with fire boy" he dragged the man by the collar to the same room under the stairs again binding him. Two down one to go.

---- 

Vince heard banging and yelling and reached for his cell phone, the police would be better at handling this. He could afford to lose Mark or Lily; he felt he owed it to them to protect them. 

He gave them the address and a reason as to why he needed them before hanging up and waking the girls.

"Ladies we need to stay quiet and one of you needs to climb down to the ground floor and make it to the front gate to meet the police" Vince said knowing he wouldn't be able to make it out the window and to the gate quick enough.

"I will" Ashley hugged Maria and began her descent out the window

---- 

Lily rushed through the house searching for Xavier, she knew he would be the one to worry about, he was the lead of the group and she found him relaxing in a chair in the living room.

"Lily, darling so nice to see you" he stated with fake happiness

"Xavier, wish I could say the same…how is Giovanni? Oh that's right, 6 feet under yes?" she smirked

"You will pay for that, he will be avenged" Xavier was pissed at her she could tell

"Oh did he not survive the three bullets and the broken bones? Falling from heights will do that to you" she was watching him as he stood stiffly from the chair and turned to face her fully.

"You little whore!" he snarled and moved forwards at her

"Now you wouldn't be trying to harm Lily would you?" Marks voice drawled

"Mark, this is long overdue, please let me handle this" Lily begged, she wanted to avenge her mother and end the pain and suffering for herself. How was another question, but she would do it.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N thanks for the reviews guys, again a bit of violence…but it's what's needed! Lol Please read and review!**

**CHAPTER 14**

"Listen to her boy; you haven't got any business here!" Xavier snarled, 

Mark reluctantly stepped back; he would jump in if it called for it. He watched on as she stared Xavier down, she had a determined and angry look in her eyes.

"Shall we?" Lily hissed in anger

Xavier didn't reply, only took three large steps forwards and grabbed her hair harshly as she tried to move around him. She struggled and winced as his grip tightened. "I have waited a long time to have you here like this, under my power" his voice was low and hard

"Bite me" she snapped, her boot clad foot connected with his shin and his grip loosened, she brought her knee to his face and it connected hard. Something she had longed to do.

She rushed past him towards her knives; this would be easier if she had a weapon. He attempts were thwarted as she was yanked back once again by her hair. 

"No, no, no little girl" Xavier was laughing "You got me good" he wiped his mouth and looked at the blood on his hand.

Lily screamed as he yanked her back onto the floor and put a boot into her ribs, she hissed as he kicked her again, she scrambled backwards away from him towards the table, if she could get to her knives then maybe she would have a chance. Maybe.

---- 

Things weren't going well; her chance at getting the knives was once again stopped as a fist connected with her jaw, scraping the right side. Xavier threw her across the room effortlessly and followed to where she lay on the floor amongst smashed glass vases. She was going to be bruised and battered, but she didn't care as long as she beat him.

She slipped a large splinter of glass into her hand and waited for him to approach; as he bent down to grab her hair she thrust her arm towards his face leaving a large gash across his right cheek. 

"Xavier, no more!" she spat slicing at him again with the glass his arm started to turn red, the blood staining his crisp white shirt.

She threw left and right fists at him connecting with any where she could, making as big of a dent in his power as possible before he could get the upper hand. She kicked and thrashed landing anything she could; this was her chance, to get the man who had caused so much pain.

---- 

Xavier was pissed off she had taken him off guard and now he was bleeding, not a good sign. He took a glance at the man across the room, watching with clenched fists and decided to have some fun. He stalked over to Lily and snatched her glass from her hand, he threw it to the floor and placed a firm grip on her upper arms; he bent down and placed a rough hard kiss on her lips.

"So much like your mother" he whispered

Lily felt something snap inside her and she began thrashing in his grip, kicking at him and screaming at him, cuss words spewing from her mouth like they were on a string. Her temper had risen but her attempts to escape his grips were failing miserably; his grip was too tight to escape. 

Before anyone could do anything Xavier flew across the room hitting the wall with a dull thud. Mark had a scowl on his face and clenched fists.

"Lily…I couldn't let him do that" he stated as she glared at him

"He has goons, I have mine" her glare softened and she smiled a little as Mark picked Xavier up and dumped him at her feet.

She kicked him so he was on his back and straddled his hips, her fists pounding into him. His chest and face were red and bruised all her pain and fear flowing into each blow. This was her therapy, the end to her pain and suffering, now he was feeling what she had felt years ago.

---- 

Cara reached the gate and watched as the police pulled up; two got out and came over to her. 

"We got a call saying there was a problem at this address" one of the men stated

"Yeah, some guys are here after my friends, there was shouting and banging and we wanted to get you out here before someone got seriously hurt." Cara explained, the cops nodded and returned to talk with the others

They gathered their gear and moved as silently as possible up to the house, they could hear yelling and grunting and small screams coming from inside and picked up their pace.

The lead officer gave the signal to enter and he kicked in the front door, the splintered wood hit the floor with a bang alerting the others to their presence.

---- 

Mark spun around at the noise, knowing that it would be the police; he raced over to the door trying to stall the police a bit as Lily let her anger out on Xavier.

The police stormed the house moving in and around the house swiftly looking for the intruders and anyone else inside the building. Mark followed the lead officer, who was calling the paramedics, into the living room where Lily was being held by two officers twisting and huffing in anger. She was furious and mark could tell by the look in her eyes. 

Xavier was on the floor still, bleeding and cussing as he too was pulled from the floor broken and bloody. 

Mark approached the officers and took Lily into his arms and calmed her down, the police standing by watching as the unlikely duo stayed holding each other.

"Sir the medics are here" The lead officer ordered that Xavier be taken out under guard to be looked at and headed over to where Mark and Lily stood.

"The Medics are here, you should get checked over" He suggested to Lily who looked exhausted.

"I'm fine" she replied hazily, she had been running on adrenaline and now she was coming down from it and the pain was hitting her all at once, she felt dizzy and weak. Mark held her tight so she wouldn't fall and escorted her out to the awaiting ambulance to be checked over.

Things were finally sorting out, Soon she would have nothing to worry about but getting back to normal with Mark and the girls…and possibly her job.

Everything was fine…right?


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N ok so this one is a bit longer and there is only the epilogue left. This has been fun to write and there is a new one in the works, I have yet to send it to my beta! So keep an eye out for it!! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review!!**

**CHAPTER 15**

"She has a few cracked ribs, bruises in multiple places, cuts and grazes. She's pretty banged up. What happened?" the medic asked

"She got in a fight with him" Mark jerked his finger at Xavier and growled a little

"He's got some nasty injuries, she must be a hellcat" The medic chuckled, eliciting a laugh from Mark as well

"She'll need rest, I'm going to admit her to the hospital for observation to make sure we haven't missed anything" Mark nodded in understanding, he would just go with her

He made a move to enter the ambulance and was stopped by an officer.

"Sir we need to talk to you, we have other people in the house two tied up and two locked in a room" He stated pointing to the 4 people surrounded by officers

"I need to go with her to the hospital…two tied up are with the asshole over there and the two women are with me, gests of mine along with the woman who is with you lead officer" Mark hissed impatiently.

"Sir, we need a statement from you…" the officer stated slightly afraid of the tall man before him

"ASHLEY! MARIA!" he yelled to the two women and they came running over quickly with worried looks

"Go with her, call me when you know more, I gotta deal with the assholes" Mark was furious, couldn't they ask at the hospital?

Lily woke up in the hospital she was feeling rested and better, sleep being the last thing she wanted to do but the first thing her body wanted more of. She smiled at the two people beside her, Ashley and Maria were asleep in uncomfortable looking chairs and she didn't have the heart to wake them up.

She looked around the room some more, disappointed that Mark wasn't there.

"Big ass" she muttered as she sighed.

She had thought about him a lot when she was awake and then as she slept she was dreaming of him, how he had saved her from Xavier's advances. She had been so happy that he had broken his vow to stay out of it. He was her hero in a sense.

As she thought about it, she began to miss him

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door to her room slammed open and a very unhappy Mark waltzed in and over to her bed. His face was a picture of anger and frustration.

"Hey" she whispered sleepily causing him to look at her wide eyed and his expression to soften

"Hey baby, how you feeling'" he asked brushing her hair from her face and smiling

"Sleepy but better, how long I been asleep?" she asked looking at the girls who were still sleeping in the chairs

"I don't know, I was down with the cop's trying to explain everything…then to top it all the bastards lookin' after you tell me that the son of a bitch is in the next room!" he rambled angrily, getting two nasty glares from Ashley and Maria.

"Thanks for the wakeup call, now drop your voice a few decibels!" Ashley rolled her eyes and moved quickly to the side of Lily's bed

"What do you mean he's in the next room ARE THEY INSANE" it was Lily's turn to raise her voice

"Yeah he's next door" Mark said angrily all four heads shot to the door as a doctor walked in with a clipboard

"Ladies and gent, I am afraid you need to leave, she needs rest and she can't with all of you here…SO with that said…leave please" He stated curtly

Lily sat in her bed wide awake; Mark and the girls had left with promises of coming to visit the very next morning. She felt little comfort in that but still rested uneasily knowing that Xavier was in the next room.

Sleep came slowly and claimed her deeply, she hadn't noticed the figure slipping into the room, hadn't noticed the sharp object in their hands or the sadistic smile on his face.

What the man didn't expect was for a tray to be on the floor and for it to make a ruckus, he didn't expect her to wake and have a similar sharp implement in her clutches, nor for her to shove it straight into his chest with a great amount of force, he spluttered and shuffled backwards blood spurting from the wound and a groan coming slowly from his chest as he stumbled through the room, running into objects and creating a mess.

Lily watched the face of Xavier pale and crease into a look of shock and pain, she pulled her knees up to her chest tears flooding from her eyes and fear written on her now paling features, shock taking over.

She watched his body fall, his weapon still clutched in his hand. Relief flooded over her but lasted mere minutes before doctors and nurses came rushing in fussing over the body on the floor and the shaking figure of Lily who wouldn't let anyone touch her. Truth be told, she had never actually killed someone, Giovanni had been shot by his own man when she pushed him off her, the bullets intended for her had killed one of their own, the trip off the building roof had been mere recoil, he had stumbled back and just dropped to the pavement with a thud.

"Miss, I need to clean you up" a nurse said softly placing a hand on Lily's shoulder; lily had shifted so her legs were hanging over the edge of the bed something the nurse had suggested she do.

"I need mark, it's over for good, done, I need mark…get me mark please" she mumbled still shaking

"Millie, ring her next of kin, Mr. Callaway" The nurse ordered reading the charts

The nurse shifted and smoothed Lily's hair as a mother would when her child was upset, she watched the tears fall down the red cheeks of the girl before her.

"It's over, he's gone…I can't believe it's over…he can't try to kill me any more…I'm free" Lily kept muttering the same thing over and over relishing the motherly ways of the nurse beside her, she felt safer now, knowing that Mark was coming and that all those who were after were in jail or dead.

Mark rushed into the room and over to the free side of Lily barely glancing at the body on the floor. He grabbed lily's hand and smiled a little when she pulled him down into a gentle hug. Mark watched the people around him busy themselves with the mess until the Nurse suggested that Lily needed to clean all of the blood of her…once again.

Mark picked her up and followed the nurse down the hall to the washroom, where lily insisted that mark be the one to help her.

She shed her clothes gently and stepped under the hot water of the shower, the water turning red as it hit the shower floor and slid down the drain. All her fears about being killed and how she was going to survive slipping down the drain with them; she felt more at peace when the large man she loved stepped in behind her and began washing the blood, her past and her pain away with the washcloth.

She turned and looked into the eyes that had captured her from the start, the green drawing her in and making her feel warm inside. Reaching up she pulled his head down her she placed a sweet and innocent kiss on his lips; Sighing with happiness when he returned the kiss and pulled her flush against his body and melting into the kiss.

"Start over" she whispered as she pulled away with a dopey smile on her swollen lips

"No more running, darlin'" Mark pulled her into another kiss, this time things would be different things would change; they would stay together but get to know each other, after handling the police and the fact that she had killed Xavier.


End file.
